As people are increasingly utilizing portable computing devices, such as smart phones and tablets, to perform a variety of tasks, there is a need to improve the interfaces and capabilities provided by these and other such devices. For example, users are increasingly utilizing various applications to access content. A user might view content in a Web browser, for example, and might have another application installed that might be able to provide additional functionality with respect to that content. For example, a user might view information about a product on a website of an electronic marketplace and might be able to open a page of information on an application provided by the electronic marketplace to perform tasks or obtain information that is tailored specifically for mobile devices, and thus may provide enhanced performance and functionality. It can be difficult, however, to maneuver easily between the applications. For example, a page of search results on the Web would require the user to type in and run the same query in the application to obtain the page of search results in the application. Similarly, a page of content about a product generally would require the user to determine and utilize the appropriate name of the product in order to be able to be able to locate information for that product in the other application. Even for content that provides linking between applications, these typically are based on coded links or mappings and do not rely upon logic or rules to determine which link to provide. There is currently no way to easily and intelligently enable deep linking between such applications. Further, for many existing solutions the customer experience can be clunky and unreliable, and can work differently upon different attempts to use those solutions.